Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
As information technologies have advanced, the market for display devices as a connection medium between users and information has grown. Accordingly, display devices such as organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) have been increasingly used.
Among them, an organic light emitting display device is a self-luminous device, and thus, the organic light emitting display device may consume less power and may be manufactured to be thin, compared with an LCD requiring a backlight. Also, the organic light emitting display device advantageously has a wide viewing angle and a fast response speed. A process technology of organic light emitting display devices has advanced to a mass-production technology level, so the market thereof has expanded in competition with LCDs.
Pixels of an organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a self-luminous device. The organic light emitting display device may be classified variously according to types of emission materials, emission schemes, emission structures, driving methods, and the like. The organic light emitting display device may be classified into a fluorescence type and a phosphorescence type according to emission schemes and may be classified into a top emission structure and a bottom emission structure according to emission structures. Also, the organic light emitting display device may be classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) according to driving schemes.
Recently, flexible display devices have been commercialized. Flexible display devices may reproduce an input image on a screen of a display panel in which a plastic OLED is formed. The plastic OLED is formed on a bendable plastic substrate. Flexible display devices may be implemented to have various designs and are advantageous in portability and durability. Flexible display devices may be implemented in various forms such as a bendable display device, a foldable display device, a rollable display device, and the like. Flexible display devices may be applied to televisions, vehicle displays, wearable devices, and the like, as well as, to mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like, and an application field thereof has expanded.